


Let's Play Pretend

by wsakuya



Series: Kink Fanfictions [32]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Bottom Yamaguchi, Choking, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Feminization, Humiliation, Licking, M/M, Nipple Play, Outdoor Sex, Prompt Fic, Rape Roleplay, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, Top Tsukishima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsakuya/pseuds/wsakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The unknown stranger caging him is quick to silent him and cover his mouth, his own body pressed against Yamaguchi's and making him squirm under the strong chest pushing his back.</p><p>"Psscht, you don't want to make a ruckus, do you?" the man says and begins to knead Yamaguchi's ass, big, broad hands reaching into the boy's pants and touching bare skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPT:** "Can you do a tsukkiyama, where tsukki and yama role play a rape scene. Like yamaguchi being taken forcibly from behind by an 'unknown' assailant, him begging and crying, if this okay with you?"
> 
> Tagged it as rape/non-con just to be on the safe side (I know I will never ever be on the safe side again while still writing stuff like this lol). I actually enjoyed this, though apart from another prompt I'm gonna take a step back regarding TsukkiYama prompts!
> 
> Thank you and have fun!
> 
> PS: You can subscribe to this series and get an e-mail whenever I post a new work to make it easier for you!

It's late into the night, the clock barely striking eleven when Yamaguchi makes his way home, backpack under one arm while the other is in the pocket of his pants.

The music blaring out of his headphones is set on a low volume, and he's soon to notice that someone is following him, steps in unison with his own as not to raise suspicion. But Yamaguchi's heart is beating loud either way, drowning the sound of his music before he turns it off completely, the hand in his pants pocket easily reaching for his phone and silencing it, the steps now so much louder and clearer, closer and closer until—

His arm is being grabbed forcefully, body pulled into an unlit alley and chest thrown roughly against the wall with so much force, it pumps the air out of his lungs.

Yamaguchi gasps loudly. "What—"

The unknown stranger caging him is quick to silent him and cover his mouth, his own body pressed against Yamaguchi's and making him squirm under the strong chest pushing his back.

"Psscht, you don't want to make a ruckus, do you?" the man says and begins to knead Yamaguchi's ass, big, broad hands reaching into the boy's pants and touching bare skin.

"Hmpf—" Yamaguchi tries to writhe and scream, but whatever he does, the man is stronger, holding him against the wall while his free hand is molesting the boy's ass, squeezes one cheek first before switching to the other and repeating the gesture.

"What a nice ass you've got there," the man breathes and licks Yamaguchi's ear, makes him shudder and whine, heartbeat quickening as he feels a finger nudge his hole. "Just like a girl. You've ever gotten fucked from behind before?"

The boy shakes wildly his head in a no, still tries to pull away, but whenever he does the stranger just shoves him harder against the wall and makes him whince.

"I bet it's gonna feel nice, asshole opening up for my fat cock like a girl's cunt—" the man breathes and grins, licks into Yamaguchi's ear again before pulling his hand out of the boy's pants, instead frees his mouth and then pushes his fingers inside.

"Suck," he orders shortly and Yamaguchi does, has no other choice as he squeezes his eyes shut and tries not to cry and sob, mouth and tongue sucking eagerly on the lean, long fingers inside him.

"Yeah, you seem to enjoy that, don't you, slut?" the stranger asks and pushes deeper, makes the boy almost gag before he's pulling out, other hand covering Yamaguchi's mouth again as he reaches back into the pants and nudges his fingers against the hungry, tight hole practically waiting for him.

"No—!" Yamaguchi whines and holds on to the wall with shaking arms and legs. "Please stop, I don't want this—!"

"You sure?" the man asks as he finally thrusts inside, coats the first finger in hot, squeezing walls and makes the boy scream out. "Because you're asshole's practically begging to be fucked."

"No, stop, it hurts—!"

The man ignores Yamaguchi's screams and pleas, keeps pounding his finger in and out while pulling the boy's pants down to the thighs, takes his own cock out and strokes it along the soft thighs.

"What a whore hole, wants to be fucked so bad, doesn't it? Gonna give it to you, fuck my cock into your ass and make you scream like a little bitch—"

Yamaguchi sobbingly shakes his head, tries to scream out for help before the hand that was covering his mouth thrusts its fingers inside him, makes him choke and gag and unable to call out for help as he's being fingered from both sides.

But whatever he does, his body is betraying him, hole clenching and stiff cock twitching as the man adds two more fingers at once, makes him scream and cry, body pressing closer to the wall before the stranger reaches around and jerks his cock, tongue lolling out to wet the boy's neck in a disgusting manner, spreads his spit as if to mark him.

"What a lewd body, begging me so openly to fuck it— Should I?" the man asks and laps at Yamaguchi's lips pressed forcefully together as not to taste the man's tongue in his mouth. "Should I fuck you right here? Where anyone could pass any second and watch how you're being raped by a complete stranger and enjoying it?"

"I'm begging you, please, stop this—" Yamaguchi sobs, but instead of stopping the stranger forces the boy's mouth open, licks inside and lets his wet flesh writhe around like a snake. It feels disgusting, yet Yamaguchi has no choice as to kiss and lick back, begins to mewl as the man adds another finger and stretches him around the width of his hand.

"Your mouth says 'stop', but your ass says 'fuck and rape me already'. What should I believe though?" the man grins and pulls his fingers out, makes Yamaguchi clean one by one before finally taking his big, fat cock into his hand, already so hard and swollen it can't wait to ravish that pretty hole in front of him. "Now swallow by cock, slut, swallow it like you wanted to."

Yamaguchi tries to pull away as he feels the head nudge his too loose hole. "No, please, I don't want his, sto—!"

His words stutter as the stranger finally thrusts inside, buries his cock to the balls in that tight, hot heat that is welcoming him  openly that he can't believe any of the words Yamaguchi's telling him.

"Fuck, what a hole— You wanna tear my cock off or what?" he laughs and grabs Yamaguchi by the waist, begins to move his hips and glide out before back inside. "Tight fuckhole, you perfect, little slut—"

Yamaguchi braces himself on the cold stone wall, body shuddering whenever the stranger fucks his dirty cock into him. "Sto— my ass—"

"Yeah, your ass's so hot and wet, just like a girl's cunt, I knew it," the man says and laps at the boy's cheek before forcing him to face him and then fucks his tongue into Yamaguchi's mouth again, swallows his sobs and cries as he tears his shirt off to play with his nipples. "Sweet, little tits, already hard and begging to be touched—"

"Stop it alr—" Yamaguchi gasps as the stranger begins to act rougher, pound more violent into him and hit his prostate with each thrust. His mouth is now merely standing open, too weak and too pleasured to voice his moans, and it makes the stranger only grin wider.

"Yeah, I thought you like that, being fucked so roughly, you're just a little whore, aren't you?" he says and pinches Yamaguchi's tits hard. "Wished to be taken by a stranger forcefully and get pounded like this—"

Yamaguchi wants to deny, to tell him that's not true, but only mewls come out of his mouth, the stranger's cock so fat and long and stretching his hole so perfectly that he can only sob in pleasure now and just take it like the good bitch he is.

"Good—" he finally moans, hands clinging to the stranger's arms now instead to the wall, and he begins to move his hips towards the thrusts, wants it rougher and deeper inside him. "Feels so great, Mister—"

"Yeah, thought you liked it," he says and grins, licks Yamaguchi's neck wet and dripping.

It's then that they hear voices, people passing the alley they're at, chatting and laughing and completely oblivious to the scene playing only a few steps farther.

Yamaguchi gasps quietly as he notices as well, unconsciously tightening around his rapist's cock and making him groan.

"You want them to watch us?" he asks in excitement and pulls the boy off the wall, turns him to face the strangers passing them and then continues to pound into him.

"N—" Yamaguchi covers his mouth with both hands, tries to keep his crying eyes open as the passersby keep walking, still not noticing a thing.

"Fuck, how tight you got— Imagined them watching you? Or hell, even join us and ravish your mouth with their fat cocks," the man says and pulls Yamaguchi's tongue out, plays it between his two fingers. "That would be so hot—"

The boy sobs, and he wants to scream at those strangers passing the alley without noticing a thing, wants to scream, 'please look at me, look at me being opened up by this stranger, getting raped by his fat cock and loving it— Watch me and squirt all over me with your dirty cum—!'.

Yamaguchi loves the thought, knows he can't hold out any longer. He doesn't even notice anymore as the stranger pass, the man pounding so violently into him that he can only sob and whine.

"I'm coming— Tsukki, I'm coming—" he cries and holds on to Tsukishima's arms as the thrusts are getting even harder and almost sweep him off his feet.

"Fuck— Me too, Yamaguchi—" he groans and bruises the boy's hips with his hands as his own begin to stutter, thrusts still rough but clumsier, and he licks Yamaguchi's ear one last time before breathing, "Come for me, whore."

And Yamaguchi does, comes with a scream too loud that anyone could have heard it, and squirts on to the ground, another spurt following as he feels Tsukishima's cum filling up his raw-fucked hole, now barely reacting to the swell of the blond's cock.

He slowly pulls out and watches after a second his load trickling down Yamaguchi's legs so hungrily, but he has to tear his eyes off as the boy's pleas reach his ear.

"Please, Mister," Yamaguchi sobs, body glowing and aching, hole spitting cum and clutching for air.

"Rape me one more time—!"

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm not forcing you to comment on this work since I know that many people feel uncomfortable with commenting on sexual-themed fanfictions, so I would be happy if you left a kudo. Thank you!)
> 
> PS: Send me a prompt, http://wskprompts.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> If the ask box should be closed, then it's because I'm taking no prompts at the moment. Please be patient and wait for my next post, and then check my ask box again.


End file.
